Never leave you
by Eras bel
Summary: "Why did you come to save me?" "Why not?" I asked. "I was so bad to you ... why are you still here?" I laughed "why? because I just love cheryl blossom, and no matter what you do...I'll never leave you" / Dylan minnette is Daniel blake /
1. chapter 1

**NOTE/Riverdale not belong me , i have my oc .**

Riverdale, this is my hometown, where I was born and raised. Formerly an ordinary city, now a city of mysteries. It all started on July 4 when jason bloossom drowned in Riverdale Lake. That's what they said ...

"Hey Redhead. " I leaned in the closet of cheryl bloossom one morning, cheryl is basically bee queen of riverdale. It's for me, the person I love to annoy.

By the way, I'm very annoying when I want to be, and it's my personal project. The Queen of Riverdale? Not to me, she's just another Riverdale girl with a rich family. Cheryl turned to me with a look of impatience. It's common for me to do this, I'm basically her best friend, at least that's what I think, and although I annoy her often, I know she's deep down, really, she likes my company.

"What do you want Blake? I'm very busy, my schedule is full." always kind. How fascinating, do not you think? I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. Cheryl sighed but did not pull back, she knew I would not stop putting my arm around her shoulders even if she pulled it off. Some looked at us, others did not care, it was very common. Many even said that she and I were together, what nonsense, me and cheryl? We've never lived on the warpath, we often argue or disagree with each other, but it makes sense, you know? She is the Queen of the Riverdale School and I the King of Riverdale, the captain of the cheerleaders and I the cap the best hacker in school, although I do not have many muscles, I am on the football team, I am fast and great at strategies . Throughout the school I can only take her patience, which for me is a lot of fun , But the rumors have a certain truth, sometimes .. me and her, you know, we give a few, but only sometimes even, and almost never in public.

"Wow, calm down, I just wanted to know if you're okay." I said looking at her as we passed the hallway. She turned her face to me.

"If you really want to know, I'm great, better than ever, now if you'll excuse me I have a speech to speak of. " she withdrew her arm and walked to the door of the women's clothing. She lies, I know, she's sad, I know that, because by now she would have nudged me in the stomach for putting my arm around her shoulders.

"cheryl, " I called it totally serious, she looked at me "the pain is fleeting but she is not so quick to overcome, I'm here if you want to talk, I mean it." I said, it's true, what kind of person would I be if you were not worried about my friends, or almost friends.

"Turned poet now daniel? I'm fine, much more than fine, see you later, okay?" she said.

She turned and went through the door and closed it. I sighed, cheryl, cheryl, when are you going to show what you really are? I started walking down the aisles of the school until, as I turned the hallway. I saw three people walking towards me, two I know, my friends, Kevin and Betty and the other I do not know who she is, but she is beautiful, a slightly tanned face and dark eyes. I approached the trio, smiling. They saw me, Betty and Kevin gave me a soft smile, another was serious, does not know me.

"Betty, Kevin, how's it going? And who's the pretty rookie?" I asked the group, eyes on the young girl. Betty and kevin looked at me.

"Hi Daniel, we're fine," Betty replied "and this is ..." before she continued the girl cut her off.

"Veronica lodge." I smiled, and caught her hand gently kissing her. I'm a gentleman, sometimes. She blushed a little. I have this effect on people.

"Daniel Blake, it's a pleasure to meet you there." I said, letting go of her hand. I smiled at her. she looked at me blankly. Betty swiftly entered.

"sorry we have to go or we will miss cheryl's speech, I'll see you later daniel."

Betty quickly grabbed Veronica's arm and started pulling it along with Kevin passing me. I smiled, I already liked this girl.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" I shouted already with them moving away.

( time after ) .

I sat down with a thump in the chair beside Archie, who almost fell off the bleachers when I did this.

"Hi Archie." I said.

I smiled . Archie saw me and smiled, clenched fists together.

"hey daniel, how long."

"How long have you been to the gym by any chance?" I asked, smiling, Archie was muscular, who would say.

"No, I was helping my father. " he replied, oh seriously? . Cool.

"Wow, I even want to help your dad now." I said, archie shook his head and smiled.

"You're hopeless. " he laughed. Soon reggie joined us in the bleachers. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Look at him and he finally showed up." Reggie said, sitting down by my side.

"Of course, your fat asses would not even know their names if I'm not here." I joked.

"No way, Who needs a sloth if they already have the dogs." pretended a face offended with the hand in the heart.

"Our reggie, I thought we were friends." we laughed. Archie elbowed me in the stomach, I looked at him, he nodded forward. Oh, cheryl's about to start. I sat up and concentrated on her as she spoke the speech.

while watching her talk I just thought of one thing.

She is sad but will not shed tears ...

( after )

I sat down next to Betty on the table where kevin and archie were sitting, we were listening to archie's songs as he approached.

"Can I sit with you?" Instantly I and Betty respond.

"clear." betty.

"Will, my dear. " I said.

Veronica sat down next to Kevin in front of us, I smiled.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"listening to Archie's songs ... I thought we would have to pretend to like it, but it's very good. " said Kevin, grabbed one of my fries and ate while listening to the conversation.

"Wait were you singing? And something you wrote?" said Veronica, I smiled.

"It sucks."

"No, it's great. "

"I agree with Betty, your songs are really cool. " I said, still smiling.

"Actually, the little I heard is incredible." Veronica concluded.

"See, even the rookie agrees. " I said. Archie looked at me.

" what ? "

"Is this your bid? Music? Do you want to do something about it in the future?" Asked Veronica.

"This is the plan ... so how's your first day going? Well?" asked Archie.

"I do not want to be narcissistic but I thought people would be more ..."

"Obsessed by you?" said kevin, Veronica looked down " in another year, you would be the number one news, " he looked at me "this year, however is the cheryl, behind the best supporting actress oscar .." while he was talking, I saw cheryl looking here, great ... archie saw it too.

"I have to go see the grundy lady and the soccer practice." he stood up.

"Do you play football too? What do not you do?" exclaimed Veronica . Archie left.

"to be the best idiotic captain of the team." pointed kevin at me, Veronica looked at me. I smiled .

" what ? "

"and I'm still a hacker, I'm the incredible one. " I blinked. Betty nudged me. Oh! That hurt.

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"displayed. " betty rolled her eyes. I smiled . Kevin and Veronica followed.

"I? Of course not. " I joked, as soon as I saw Cheryl walking toward us.

"Whatever you do, do not say anything about Archie." Betty ordered.

"Veronica Lodge. ".

Look, here's the queen of Riverdale high.

"I'm Cheryl Blossom," the redheaded girl greeted with a smile. "Can I sit down?" Before Veronica could respond, Cheryl joined the table, forcing me and the blonde girl to move "give me some space, could you?"

"Gentle as I always do. " I said sarcastically. Cheryl looked at me with cold eyes, I ignored her.

"So what were you talking about?" Cheryl asked the others.

"Extracurricular," Veronica lied. "Weatherby suggested that I joined some to make new friends."

"Cheerleader," Cheryl instantly suggested, "You should. " she insisted.

While she kept trying to convince Veronica to join the River-Vixens.

"I sat on the pyramid back to New York," commented Veronica. "What about you, Betty?" she asked, "Will you try with me?"

"Yes," I answered for her "she's great. " I said to cheryl.

"Oh, but Betty already has a lot on her platform." Cheryl stated, feigning a disappointed tone.

"She's still beautiful, I'm sure she'd be good at being a cheerleader. " I interrupted, cheryl looking at me with a look of rage.

"I'll decide that." she snapped. I smiled, already starting to irritate. Nice .

"Of course, mi lady. " I began to drink my grape juice, a sharp point of clogged me with a force in the foot for a moment, was for a second but, I almost spat the juice, had to knock a little on my chest because me I swallowed a little, betty hit me a little on the back to help. Then he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked, I nodded, swallowing some juice to ease. I looked at cheryl. She smiled in satisfaction and turned her attention back to Veronica. Funny.

"Of course, but being a vixen took a lot of time, but it's open to everyone." She got up and pulled me by the arm, what? I have to eat .

"What?" I asked.

"You come with me, I need help in arranging the dance. " I nodded and quickly picked up the pot of chips, and held on while I ate some.

"Follow me on Twitter and I'll follow you back," cheryl said "mine is @cherylbombshell. " and pulled me by the arm as I devoured the potatoes. Too bad I lost my grape juice, but that's ok, I still have my fries, there.

( later)

Soon I was sitting in the bleachers of the court while Veronica and Betty gave a cheerleading show, I liked it, cheryl, I'm not so sure. The girls stopped. Cheryl looked disinterested.

"Girls where it's hot, the wheezing?" cheryl asked. Veronica smiled.

"You have not seen our finale yet. " she approached Betty and whispered something, and I was surprised when she pulled her into a kiss. It was fake, I know. They parted and looked at cheryl.

"Girls check your period of validity, the false lesbian kiss has not been a taboo since 1994, let's see if on the interview they do better. " said cheryl, what a strong tone, she could be kinder at times.

"Betty, how's your sister?" Oh no ...

"Polly is fine, thanks for asking," Betty replied.

"Veronica, has Betty ever told of her sister?" cheryl asks. It's going to be a problem.

" no. "

"Go ahead betty, tell me about your dear sister and my brother. " I stood up from the stands. Veronica looked at Betty.

"Polly and Jasson dated."

"I would not say they dated." Cheryl said in a sharp tone.

"did not end well."

"Actually, I think Jason was the reason your sister had a nervous breakdown, and now she's hospitalized. " I walked down the steps quickly.

"and what my parents think."

"What do you have to say about that betty? Go ahead, the walkway is yours." I approached cheryl.

"Cheryl, come on?" I said, my hands on her shoulders "that's enough. " she said, she did not turn around instead she continued to stare at betty.

"Do not get in the way, say Betty. " she said coldly. I'm already used to it but she overdoes it sometimes.

"What do you mean about Jason, and how did he deal polly, put it out?" I saw Betty's fists curl up. "Destroy me, kill me ..." What I heard did not surprise me, Betty is too kind, she does not have courage Cheryl made a decision, and I did not like her much.

"Veronica, welcome to the river vixens." she said. At the same instant Veronica objected. I said I liked this girl before, now I really loved her.

"You want fire, cheryl? Sorry, my expert is ice. " I whistled loudly, beat up clapping, some of the male and female group followed. Cheryl looked at them with a serious look and they were silent in a moment. She looked at me but I continued to smile. He controlled his own indignation and turned his gaze to the two girls in front of him.

" good…"

(soccer training camp)

After that epic scene on the court I went to soccer training, when I finished the training I saw archie with Veronica and betty. I ran up there and smiled as I approached.

"Hi girls, what brings you here?" I asked. Veronica pulled Betty's arm.

"We're trying to convince Archie to go to the dance with us, but he does not want to go." Veronica explained, and I grimaced.

"No, no way, you're going to, yes, it's the dance guy!

"Yes! Exactly, everyone will!" Veronica insisted, archie laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll come back." He smiled.

Veronica and I smiled and clenched our fists.

"We'll send the time and the place, do not bring them boys." said Veronica. Archie nodded and left, I was about to leave when I realized something.

"Guys?" I'm confused, me too? .

"Of course, it was you who said, everyone goes and I'm not going without a ride, betty already has the archie. "

Cheryl would not be angry if I went out with someone else right? At the end we did not even say we were going to be together.

"But what about archie? He could take you with him and betty." I said. She seemed to think.

"No, I prefer you, the two little pigeons deserve to be alone, and I'm not in the mood to hold a candle." she replied.

" OK .."

"great this is my address." she gave me a role and went out with betty.

The problem is, cheryl may not like it when I'm late, even though we've been going together since our first dance, it's basically common for me and her to go together.

I just hope she does not kill me when I'm late.


	2. chapter 2

**NOTE/ riverdale not belong my , i have my oc.**

I followed veronica's address to a huge place, it was a hotel, it's that hotel. Face-to-face with a dress waiting for me in front of the hotel, she smiled as she walked to my car and entered the door on the right, and I'm not going to lie, she's amazing.

She looked at me.

"So, shall we?" she said pulling me out of my thoughts, I nodded and started driving to school.

"If I had known that I would dress like this, I would have dressed better, you are incredible, Veronica." I said, smiling with my eyes on the road. But I knew for certain that she was smiling, a mischievous grin.

"Thank you, but you're amazing too, you're looking like a very formal teenager, and we both know it's not, but it's getting there " I smiled at her.

"You know me so well. " I teased.

"Of course, I am an observer, and you are the popular nerd who loves to do antics, I have to say that for me this is new." she said.

"I noticed. " I laughed.

It took a few minutes and we finally arrived, I quickly got out of the car and turned around to open the door for veronica, I like to play the gentleman. She smiled as she left.

"Wow, what a gentleman." she said as she passed me and headed to school, I soon followed. I stopped for a minute to talk.

"Veronica," she turned to me "I have to go get someone, you can go ahead, I'll be home soon." she nodded.

"Do not delay. " I nodded and ran back to the car and drove to the blossom mansion, Veronica and I arrived early for the ball, Archie and Betty would not arrive until later. I hurried to drive through town until I reached the blossom mansion. I buzzed and cheryl soon opened the door, in a beautiful red dress and fully made up, the riverdale queen. I got out of the car and opened the other door for her, she did not smile, I'm not surprised, she hardly ever smiles. I got in the car.

"Why the delay?" cheryl asked sulkily.

"Oh I ... I took veronica to prom." I said waiting for her reaction, cheryl is scary when she wants to be.

"Oh ... I did not expect this." I sighed, I was waiting for her to yell at me or give me a possible slap but that was not so bad.

"and I know, of so many things that could make me delay, but for the I am here right?"

I talked.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant it's like you already traded me for the new girl in less than a day." What ?! She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I'm stunned, I got out of the car and ran to follow her hurried pace.

"Cheryl waits!" I grabbed my arm. She jerked my hand roughly from his arm. What I did now ? Is it serious? She looked at me angrily.

"What did I do?" I asked confused.

"Nothing at all! It only took another girl to the ball instead of me! The girl who barely arrived and humiliated me in front of my cheerleaders, and What do you think is superior to me!" his words were quick but I heard them all clearly , she is jealous ?

"Veronica is not like that, and you deserved what she said, you were very cruel to betty." I replied looking at her.

"Are you defending her now ?!" Oh, what is it? Because so much drama, I mean, I've seen her like this before because I irritate her several times but this is the second time , she've seen jealous cheryl, had a jealous crisis at a party when she saw me talking amicably to another girl, her hair shivered for a week.

"You're jealous. " I said, not a question, it was a statement. Instantly she shifted from anger to denial.

"No, of course not! I would never be jealous of you. " she stated, but I can clearly see that she is jealous, dying of jealousy. I smiled .

"So you would not mind if I had veronica at the ball?" I asked, still smiling. She grunted and turned to walk again, I quickly stepped in front of her.

"cheryl is just a joke, which is why you do not have to be so mad about it. " I said. She sighed.

"If anything, I'm sorry I took Veronica before, but it was just a ride, okay, I was just doing you a favor, you know I always go with you." I said. She looked at me and her eyes seemed to soften. I smiled at her. My hand went to her cheek and I leaned down until our lips were inches.

"if you go out with her again ..."

"I understood, I will not. " I said. She nodded and pressed our lips together into a soft kiss.

 **note / you like ? comment , favorite , follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE/ RIVERDALE IS NOT BELONG ME , I HAVE MY OCS .**

"Do not you think you're exaggerating?" I turned to see Veronica smiling. I looked at the glass of alcohol in my hand, smiled and looked at her again.

"It's only the third. " I replied.

We were at the ball already, cheryl was talking to her friends while I went to get some drinks, for her and me, I had already delivered one for her, so I took advantage.

But since Veronica is here, why not have fun?

"oh who would say no? I'm not the only one bored in here." she says, picking up a glass and pouring a drink into it. I smile .

"Welcome to the club. " we laughed, I looked at people dancing and looked back at veronica.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked, offering my hand to her, and Veronica looked at me and smiled.

"Why not? Let's go." She took my hand and together we went to the dance floor.

Unaware of the suspicious and jealous eyes on the other side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Veronica danced together for a while, then the music was over so she and I separated, I went to cheryl, who was at a table with a drink in her hand while talking to one of her vixens.

The Vixens saw me and walked away to give us space.

I smile I approach myself behind her and I wrap my arms around her waist, I kiss her cheek quickly, she separates my arms and pulls away and turns to me with a serious look on her face, I look at her confused.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just have to be well dressed before I go on stage. " she says, what? Cheryl never panics me unless she's angry or hurt about something, but it's possible that it's the same dress.

Are she angry? .

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No. " I'm not convinced.

"No, now if you'll excuse me." she tried to walk past me, but I caught her arm.

"you're running away again." I say, cheryl looks down before stepping back and facing me, I let go of her arm and watched her.

She waits for the clothes, she is wearing gloves too big, they go up to the elbow, cheryl does not usually wear clothes like that unless ...

Your bastards!

" I'm fine. " I ignored it.

I pulled cheryl by the arm, close to the shoulders, she tried to push me away but I was stronger and pulled her to the locker door.

I pushed her gently forward and closed the dressing room door, turned to cheryl who had her arms crossed and a calm face as she stared at her shoes.

I approached and effortlessly pulled my arms slowly to show them openly for me.

I gripped his elbow gently and with the other hand I took the long sleeve from his hands, showing me what I suspected.

Marks of redness on his wrists that stretched down his arm.

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask, still looking at the red marks, with a scolding look I raised my eyes to cheryl.

" I did not mean to."

Her expression was shame and fear because she knew I hated it when her parents did this and she did not tell me, afraid of me reaction, I usually lose my head and I end up discounting the anger or the walls or some object nearby.

It hurts me sometimes, I end up going to school with bandages on my fists.

Once I got to cash in on cheryl's father, which he deserved, since I am not to beat a woman, I punched him for not keeping his wife from beating his own daughter, cheryl came with a reddish face in mine. house on a rainy day.

I still remember that day.

[FLASHBACK]

I was lying on my bed listening to music as I looked out of the window leaning against the bed, the rain fell heavily outside as I watched her.

Totally calm.

Until I saw, a flash of red running into the backyard of my house, and running forward.

I quickly took off my headphones and cell phone and tossed them on the dresser.

I found myself running through the door and hurrying down the stairs and running for the door, I opened the gasping door with my mouth open and looked worried for cheryl soaked all over my balcony, his arms around himself trying to ward off the cold, and his eyes stained by tears and rain, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I sighed sadly, and with two steps I wrapped my arms around her.

She could not stand it and leaned her face against the curve of my neck and sobbed as she gripped my shirt and my body tightly against her.

I did not care if I got wet, it did not matter the rain of thunder in front of us, no matter what, it did not matter, I just wanted to be able to put away all the pain and tears at that moment, I just wanted her to know that I would be there for her .

That I would always be there to keep everything from bad, all the cold, all the hurt, all the pain.

"It's all right now, cheryl.I'm here." I whispered, his response was further tightening my shirt.

[FLASHBACK END]

I did not control myself, I smashed my fist into the next cabinet with enough force to bleed from the impact, cheryl shuddered and gave a startled jump.

"Daniel, I'm fine, please calm down if ..." I shook my head angrily, it's their daughter! How can they ...

"No! They can not have hurt and go unpunished! Cheryl!" I scream angrily at her.

Cheryl approached quietly and placed her hands on my face, her soft touch on my face automatically made me relax, she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Honey, please calm down." I was so angry, that was already the fourth time it's happened, and I just can not stand watching her get hurt and I can not do anything to help, but this because she asks me not to do nothing about

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm myself down.

I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Okay?" I nodded, she bit me on the lips.

"cheryl, just ... .if anything happens, tell me, okay?" Please, I'm worried about her, I care a lot about her.

"Okay, I'll go." I smiled at her answer, pulling her into a tight hug.

 **Note/ you like ? favorite, follow , our review**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE/ Riverdale not belong me , I have my oc .** **Sorry for the delay of months, but I'll try to update faster from now on.**

 **Paulavra140: Totally :)**

 **Guest: Thank you, And sure I made Daniel more developed. Thanks for your opinion and sorry for not replying before, I've been so busy in these months that I wrote all the chapters in a hurry.**

 **Quinae: I was out of ideas at the time, but I thought and thought and finally chose a title, and Yes, English is not my first language, so it's strange. thank you.**

I was at cheryl's party at the moment, sitting on the steps while drinking a glass of beer. The music playing and I was drinking while people went up and down the stairs.

One of my friends, Mike, came and told me what happened while I was away from Cheryl. He said cheryl basically made Archie and Veronica together alone in the room for 7 minutes or so it would be her and Archie together in the bedroom. She wanted revenge for what happened today and for Jason. and I asked her over and over for her to stop acting like that. And now, Betty, my best friend is hurt, Archie has been forced and her friendship with betty is crumbling, veronica the girl that cheryl thinks I'm interested in (but I have no interest other than friendship) barely arrived and was the victim of a trap of cheryl blossom because of me. And I bet she's smiling so far with what happened a few minutes ago, she really thinks I do not know, does she?

Oh how wrong she are. I spent my time thinking the following, will I or will not seriously discuss this?

Cheryl had been gone a few minutes, I think I should look for her or not. It's no fun when only I'm drunk. I need someone to have fun other than her.

I got up a little dizzy and went down the steps, reaching the wooden ground I walked forward half staggering until a hand on my chest prevented me from walking anymore. I lifted my eyes and found myself staring into cheryl's eyes. That I had a face not at all happy with my condition.

"You're drunk ," was a statement " how many did you take?" she asks, still with her hand on my chest. I sighed.

"four cans. " I still respond with awareness. Cheryl looks like she wants to shoot me with her eyes. She grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs again, this time taking me directly to her room. While the poor guy stumbles in my own steps and tries not to bump into anyone.

Arriving there she opens the door and pushes me a little gently inside and enters and closes the door. She has her back to me and sighs.

I sat on her bed and looked at her with a serious look, she only saw when she turned to face me.

"You said you'd stop drinking," she said in a grumpy tone but changed "you promised. " she says with a tone of disappointment. True, but I also asked her several times to stop acting like that, to be mean.

I got up straight and walked up to her face to face and I said with determination, "you also said that you would stop acting so bad with people, cheryl.but guess what, it seems like it is not in our nature to keep promises, his nature. "I teased and pulled away from her and walked a few steps before kneeling and sitting on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, pretending to be confused. I snorted.

"Oh my God, do you think I do not know what you did? You hurt Betty, made a trap for Archie and Veronica, My friends, Cheryl ,How can you hurt people and pretend everything's okay?" I said getting up again. walking to the window and looked through it at the cars and people outside.

I heard her walk close behind me, I turned with a serious expression and looked into her eyes.

She smirks at me "it was just a joke, come on ... it's not like that, it was not a big deal. " she let a hand crawl down my shirt in the area of my toned stomach and slowly climb up to my face on the right side and stroked gently my cheek If she really thinks it's going to work, she's very much mistaken.

infuriated by her trying to manipulate me, I grabbed her hand tightly and lowered it slowly and looked into her eyes in fury. She was surprised by my action and even a little fear I could see in her expression "nothing too much ..." I whispered dangerously close to her face "playing with the feelings of others is not too much for you is not it, Cheryl." I mean honestly. Cheryl now looked at me with an unhappy face. I released his wrist.

"Oh great, now you're defending that coop cow too!" she shouts the last part in my face in anger. what ? Cow? How dare she talk like this about Betty? She is my best friend!

I shout back "Do not talk like that to Betty!"

"Why ?! Huh? What are you going to do? She and her family live to blame my brother for the fact that Polly Cooper is crazy, and Jason has nothing to do with it! " She points a finger at my chest.

" Jason hurt Polly! He acted like an idiot!" The moment I said those words I felt My head gypsy to the side and I felt the burning sensation of a slap, I angrily in my eyes I turned my face again to. Cheryl. She had tears in her eyes.

"Do not talk like that to my brother!" she screams in a ripped voice, and for a moment I wanted to hug her and apologize for a moment.

"What do you know ?! I'm tired!" I yell back and walk past her to the door. But one in my arm keeps me from taking another step. Cheryl.

"Where do you think you're going? We do not end the conversation!" she shouts indignantly. I laughed humorlessly and jerked my arm out of his hand and became serious again.

"Yes, now we're done." and opened the door to leave. The people in the hallway were looking at us, bunch of curious.

"Do not you dare walk out that door, Blake. Or else it's all over between us." cheryl threatens behind me. I sighed wearily.

"There is nothing between us, you forgot cheryl? You said it yourself that night, remember? There is nothing to stop." I say. Many in the corridor let out gasps of surprise. Everyone knew that sometimes we got together, but we had nothing, we were not boyfriends. But many were sure otherwise. I just asserted a fact, me and cheryl are not together, and yet we act as if we are but never say or affirm it to each other. We did not want to hold on in fear of a moment like this, and even then. ... it was useless.

I heard his voice become fragile. "No, there is not really ..." I wish I had not heard that, I wanted to forget what happened, but whats the matter. It was not exactly possible. I went out and down the hall of people, I felt my eyes start to tear but I cleaned quickly and did my best not to let my feelings show. I hurried down the stairs and came crashing into someone, I held her before I fell and stood up, and look who it was.

Veronica lodge.

"I'm sorry." I ask. Veronica shakes her head.

"Do not worry about it, are you okay?" she asks worriedly as she looks at me. I sigh.

"No, you're not, cheryl is being herself. But everything will be fine later." I say.

"Was it cheryl again?" she asks. I nod.

"Okay enough." she says.

"What? ..." I was cut off in the middle of the sentence as she pulled my face in both hands and crushed her lips against mine in a desperate kiss. And I have to admit, I liked it. People around whistled loudly and screamed. In a second she pulled away and I looked at her black eyes closely at an inch from her lips.

She came up to me and whispered in my ear, "how do we feel about showing Cheryl Blossom not to play with the feelings of others? Especially our friends? ..." I did not want to hurt Cheryl's feelings, but she said there was nothing between we will not care. I smiled wickedly.

"I thought it was great. " I say back. And she took my hand and pulled me to the exit.

Tomorrow everyone will talk.

 **N/A I'm sorry if there are any errors, I do not have a beta, but if you have any volunteers I would appreciate it. My writing is different from what you are accustomed to, so sorry, as I said earlier in this chapter, English is not my first language .**

 **What did you like about the chapter and what did not you like? Whatever Happens Next?**

 **if you liked ?**

 **favorite, follow, and review.**

 **QUESTION** : Which song suits Daniel and Cheryl the most? mercy BY shawn mendes, or wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus?

or do you have any other suggestions?


End file.
